Moritz Weiß
Moritz Weiß (Weiss) er en ung trollmann som dukker opp på Galtvort i midten av vårsemesteret femteåret, overført fra Durmstrang uten noen videre forklaring. Han er introvert, men ikke hva en kan kalle innadvendt. En sarkastisk bedreviter med en forkjærlighet for ironi, og en manglende respekt for ufortjente autoriteter. Bakgrunn Moritz ble født 29. februar, 1976 i Schwerin, Tyskland. Moren, Elisabeth "Ilse" Weiß (født 1967), var på tiden en ung, gompisk student, uten noen anelse om det magiske samfunnet. Det var først da hun, etter en noe tilfeldig one-night-stand, fant seg selv gravid og tok kontakt med den blivende faren, at sløret ble dratt til side. Det ganske raskt klart at han var noe litt utenom det vanlige, da den eldre mannen dukket opp i leiligheten hennes, bare minutter etter at hun tok kontakt, mens han mumlet i det uendelige, bare halvparten forståelig, og veivende på en kort kjepp av noe slag. Mannen virker langt mer ute av seg enn Ilse selv, og før han har fått sukk for seg er han plassert i en litt for liten kjøkkenkrok med en kopp te, og en ung student som rolig forsøker å forsikre ham om at kommer til å gå bra. Det viser seg at Ilse, tross sine magiske mangler, er en uvanlig empatisk person, og de to kommer sammen til enighet. Det har seg nemlig slik at den blivende faren allerede er far, og gift attpåtil; safe to say Ilse ble en smule irritert, men sier seg enig i å holde mannens hemmelighet. Han på sin side gjør det klart at han i det minste ønsker å ta økonomisk ansvar for barnet, og Ilse med, siden han føler han i det minste er "delvis ansvarlig for situasjonen". Moritz kommer dermed inn i verden med morens etternavn, og en far man ikke snakker om. Når gutten spør, får han til svar at moren ikke vet, men ettersom han vokser får han en sterkere og sterkere mistanke om at jo, hun vet, hun vil bare ikke si. Han konfronterer henne sommeren etter trettenårsdagen sin, på kanten til rasende. Og Moritz er ikke bare sint over å ha blitt løyet for hele livet, han syder også i sinne over det faktum at det nå faktisk finnes et svar på spørsmålet han har lurt på så lenge, og dette er noe han har blitt nektet tilgang på. Resultatet er flere dager med fullstendig stillhet fra dem begge, før Ilse igjen finner seg i nok en følsom og forvirret samtale i dypet av litt for liten kjøkkenkrok. Hun beklager seg, men forklarer også at hun virkelig ikke er i stand til å la ham vite hvem faren er. Først og fremst fordi hun jo faktisk ikke vet selv. Han er en magiker, som Moritz selv; hun har et navn, dog ingen tro på at det stemmer; og et løfte. Hun forteller og forklarer, og selv om hun fortsatt holder sitt eget løfte om å holde faren anonym, lar hun også gutten vite hvorfor. Og, selv om det tar et par dager, velger Moritz til slutt å akseptere historien, og situasjonen slik den er. Han har på ingen måte sluttet med barnomsdrømmene om faren, om hva slags person han kunne være, og om nå også om slags utrolig hemmelig grunn han kunne ha til å være nødt til å holde ham og moren hemmelig, men han slutter å spørre. Det skjedde generelt mye i løpet av Moritz 13. leveår. Ikke bare oppdager han, og får lære iallefall noe om en så alt for hemmelig far, gutten finner også ut at han er, vel, en gutt. Via snutter av samtaler og hvisking Moritz plukker opp i løpet av flere år blir han klar over den skeivere delen av samfunnet - iallfall kjønnsmessig, og straks faller enda mer av identiteten på plass. Denne gangen tar det ikke mer enn en uke fra oppdagelse til konfrontasjon, da han en natt han ikke får sove tar saksen fatt, og gir håret en real stuss. Ilse, som lurer på hva i alle dager det er barnet driver med på badet klokken tre på natten, virker først forvirret, men nok en gang seirer empatien over et hav av frykt og forvirring. Ilse tar riktignok saksen fra barnet, men heller enn å legge den bort, finner hun frem en stol, og rydder opp i den, til nå, katastrofale klippejobben. Når gutten våkner neste morgen er alt av kjoler og skjørt borte fra klesskapet, og i deres sted er tre nye par skjorter, to gensere, og et par bukser. Om du spør Moritz, holdt han seg rolig og avslappet og gråt ikke en tåre. Om du spør Moritz svarer han sannsynligvis ikke helt sant. Utseende Moritz Weiß er en merkelig, ung mann. Høydemessig er han akkurat ikke på gjennomsnittet, men på en eller annen måte er det samtidig vanskelig å si om han er "for høy" eller "for lav". Han er kanskje litt smalere enn gjennomsnittet, på flere måter enn èn, men klarer fortsatt å unngå å se skranglete ut. Øynene er blå, dyptsittende, og kan variere fra alt imellom ivrig femåring klar for å oppdage verden, til utslitt femtiåring som har sett så alt for mye. Håret er halvkort, selvklippet med en sløv barnesaks i baderomsspeilet klokken tre om morgenen, og så latterlig mykt at det halve ville vært nok. Huden er også uvanlig myk, som regel i overkant blek, men bare tidvis nok til å se sykelig ut. Gutten er 169.8 cm høy. Klesmessig er han sjelden å se i noe som helst annet enn tykke langermede gensere, gjerne i flere lag, og langbukser. Han klager sjelden på varmen, og selv om det til tider er merkbart at han kanskje gjerne skulle hatt det litt kjøligere, beholder han både lengden og tykkelsen på klærne - selv midt på sommeren. Om han noen gang skulle bli observert uten langbukser og lange ermer - det er tvilsom, men vi sover jo alle engang - vil han aldri bli observert uten noe på overkroppen. Moritz er også veldig nøye på aldri å skifte blant andre, inkludert egne romkamerater, men heller alene, gjerne låst inne på badet, eller, i verste fall, bak gardinene foran himmelsengen. De gangene temperaturen tillater det hender det også at han knytter et tørkle av noe slag i halsen. Skoene er et par enkle, sorte lærstøvler, og later til å være det eneste skoparet han tok med til skolen. Personlighet Moritz' personlighet ble, i sammenheng med overføringen, kort sammenfattet av en rekke lærere mer enn lykkelig over å bli kvitt ham. "Introvert, sarkastisk, bedreviter. Tilsynelatende få venner. Ivrig etter ny kunnskap, men mangler respekt for autoriteter.", står det i saksmappen han fikk medsendt da han forlot Durmstrang, men det er vel egentlig bare halve sannheten. At gutten er introvert stemmer på en prikk, men la deg ikke for et eneste sekund lure til å tro at han er innadvendt av den grunn. Han kan kanskje virke slik ved første øyekast - det er ikke alle påstander han gidder svare på, og han har ved mer enn en anledning blitt observert i situasjoner der han har fullstendig ignorert medelevene sine, til fordel for å lese noe, eller fikle med den lille notatboken han drasser med seg overalt. Dette er riktignok et i sjeldent syn, men det hender - gjennomsnittlig én gang pr. måned. Hva observeres langt oftere er Moritz, fastlåst i en eller annen form for forklaring, diskusjon, eller annet verbalt basketak, til tider med en strøm av ord så insisterende at den ikke kunne brydd seg mindre om forholdet innpust/utpust. "I don't even have time to tell you how wrong you are. Actually, it's gonna bug me if I don't." Mer enn noe annet later Moritz oppførsel til å variere avhengig av mengden energi han har der og da, noe som kan påvirkes både av ting som har skjedd, ting som er i ferd med å skje, og fremtidige hendelser han gruer seg til. En sliten Moritz kommer i to faser: et stadig sterkere forsøk på å overbevise andre om at han ikke finnes sliten overhode, ofte synlig gjennom tilsynelatende unaturlige, om ikke noe kaotiske energitilskudd - ikke la deg lure, det finnes ikke sannhet i dem; og helt og holdent zombie. Vel inne i andre fase er gutten verken ivrig eller snakkesalig lenger, men fortsatt er det, som regel, heller ikke slik at han på noen måte ønsker å unngå medmenneskelig kontakt - om dette faktisk skjer, er noe sannsynligvis veldig galt. Til tross for dette, er første fase langt mer underholdende, så lenge det varer, og kan bringe med seg noen fantastiske påstander og sitater. Moritz: "Ah! Look, who hasn’t had gay thoughts? Who?" Medelev: "Are you OK?" Moritz: "Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine. I mean, sometimes I feel like I might need glasses. Is there a bird in here? I swear I keep seeing a bird in the room." Om hans til tider humoristiske, ofte noe kaotiske ytre kanskje egentlig er like mye for å dekke over for en langt mer skremmende sårbarhet kan kanskje hende, men det tenker han sjelden over. Om ingen virkelig kjenner deg, kan ingen virkelig såre deg, er det ikke sånn? På Durmstrang Durmstrangs skolehverdag er hva en kan kalle krevende. Frokost er tilgjengelig fra 06:30-08:00. Dagens første time starter kl 08:00. Studentene tar fire klasser utenfor sine valgte studieretninger, hver av disse på 90 minutter, elever har 10 minutter mellom klassene. Kl 13.00 er det en 60 minutters pause for å spise lunsj, og klasser gjenopptas kl 14:00, der elevene tilbringer de neste to og en halv timene med studier i sine respektive studieretninger. 16:30, er de fleste studenter ferdig med dagens klasser, men om de selv ønsker kan de fortsette å studere (Moritz var som regel blant disse). Middag serveres fra 19:00-20:00 (kilde). Moritz studieplan fokuserte først og fremst på Medisinske studier, da med fokus på magisk medisin, og behandling av sykdom og skader (både magisk og på andre måter), men så ivrig ungutten var på ny kunnskap allerede i en alder av ti, valgte han å følge en dobbel studieretning. Han valgte derfor i tillegg å følge Alkymistiske studier, en gren som angår studiet av de fire grunnelementene, samt studiet av omdanning av stoffer. Moritz spesialiserte seg her i Alkymistisk urtologi (kilde). På Galtvort Selv om Moritz gjorde det over gjennomsnittet godt på Durmstrang, har han siden overføringen til Galtvort fått en relativt stor spredning når det kommer til hans akademiske prestasjoner, til stor ergrelse for flere av professorene. F.eks. kan professor Schummel, Pirrevimp, og især professor Stikling rose gutten opp i skyene, da han i deres fag får B, B, og S respektivt. I Transfigurasjon og Eliksirer, ligger han derimot på en nokså svak A, og både i Magihistorie, og i samtlige av valgfagene (Clairvoyance, Gompologi, og Oldruner) er prestasjonene helt nede på en D, rett og slett fordi han ikke finner fagene det spor interessante; eller, når det gjelder Gompologi og Clairvoyance, troverdige på noen måte. Svarteforsvarsfaget holdt originalt en A, da faget er rimelig ulikt de han hadde på Durmstrang, men etter at Moritz stadig fant professor Lupus mer og mer interessant, begynte han også å gjøre en større innsats i faget, og ligger for tiden på en sterk B. Tross mangelen på tidligere skolering i faget har han fortsatt noe grunnleggende, og noe avansert innen veldig spesifikke felt, da han brukte månedene mellom juleferien og overføringen i april til å lese seg opp på det, og da spesielt rundt mørke skapninger. Dette begynte pga. en plutselig interesse for varulver, og vokste derfra. Gutten er derfor, bl.a., i stand til å forme en noenlunde god skytsverge alt i en alder av femten. Utvisning og skolebytte Ikke alle er klar over hvorfor Moritz forlot Durmstrang til fordel for Galtvort. Det vil si, utenfor rektorer og viserektorer er det vel ingen som faktisk vet årsaken bak den plutselige overføringen, men svaret er at Moritz ble utvist. Dette er også sannsynligvis det meste noen medelev vil kunne klare å finne ut, da det er det eneste som står i filen; sannheten er litt mer komplisert. Med tanke på hvor få elever skolen har utvist oppigjennom årene, den mest kjente blant dem Gellert Grindelwald, kan det være lett å anta at Moritz har gjort noe helt fullstendig grusomt, noe som ikke er sant overhode. Moritz forbrytelse var ikke, i hans hode, alvorlig overhode, da alt gutten faktisk gjorde var å ved et uhell utføre magi i påsyn av en gomp; og i selvforsvar attpå til, men skolen ville ikke høre et ord av det. "Herr Weiss har vært en bråkmaker fra barnsspeeden av; kranglevoren og sta som få, og dette er akkurat likt ham. Europa har ikke hatt problemer med ville varulver på flere år, så et slikt 'tilfeldig angrep' som Weiss påstår skal ha skjedd er, uten tvil, lite annet enn et gutteaktig påfunn, og en dårlig unnskyldning i forsøk på å nok en gang slippe unna med regelbrudd." Spør du derimot Moritz, så vil han neppe si et ord om saken, gutten er lei av ikke å bli trodd, men det betyr på ingen måte at det ikke er sant. Det var riktignok mindre farlig angrep enn hva kunne vært, han kom fra det uten en skramme og fullstendig smittefri - noe som også er grunnen til at skolen nektet å tro historien, men du vet hva de sier; "Ingen røyk uten ild". Hvorfor dette 'tilfeldige' angrepet skjedde har Moritz veldig liten anelse om, dog han har en og annen teori. Og selv om skolen nektet å høre på gutten, ble han straks trodd av både moren, og ikke minst den anonyme faren, som straks sørget for at den lille familien 'forsvant', og Moritz ble overført. Evner og egenskaper Moritz er en merkelig elev. Akademisk er han i stand til å utføre mer eller mindre underverker, men bare om han selv er innstilt på det. Er fagmaterialet spennende kan han få et hyperfokus uten like, men om materialet virker kjedelig eller unødvendig, er gutten ikke å nå. Han har kun 100% eller 0%, det finnes ingen mellomting. Og om timen da viser seg å være helt uutholdelig gørrkjedelig? Da er den straks glemt, og Moritz fortaper seg, enten i mer interessante emner, om han har dem tilgjengelig, eller i sitt eget private dagdrømunivers. Grunnet fagretningene på Durmstrang er Moritz over gjennomsnittlig flink i urtologi, og finner seg generelt skuffet over at Galtvort ikke har en egen linje for healingfag. Etter å ha fått beskjeden om at eliksirfaget var viktig for å i fremtiden kunne tre over i healeryrket irriterte ham enda mer, da han virkelig ikke kan fordra professor Slur. For selv om mannen åpenbart er et geni, er han også en helt latterlig dårlig lærer - null pedagogiske egenskaper, what so ever! Og selv om Moritz i teorien lett kunne styrt rundt dette problemet, ender han som regel opp med å bruke majoriteten av skoletimene til å hjelpe og forklare selv den minste ting for undrende medelever (utdanning burde tross alt være tilgjengelig og forståelig for alle, og om professoren ikke gidder å passe på dette, gjør Moritz det heller selv, for "fight me!"), eller så hender det også at han bare blir sittende å småskumme over professorens oppførsel. Latterlige krav til at elevene skal kunne forstå og lære seg selv er en av de tingene han aldri likte med Durmstrang, så han er mildt sagt irritert over å finne problemet igjen ved enda en skole. I de få timene han derimot klarer å fokusere fullt og helt på faget ender han derimot som regel opp med resultater et godt stykke over gjennomsnittet. Kategori:Ravnklo Kategori:Elever ved Durmstrang Kategori:Trollmenn Kategori:Tyskland Kategori:Halvblods